royaleclashersprofandomcom-20200214-history
Clans
About Clans 1.Clans are an integral part of the game. Join one to get in on the fun!" Summary § Clans are a feature where players can congregate and try to push themselves to their best potential while receiving and giving help from friends and competing with other clans, to prove their skill in Clash Royale. § Once you reach level 3, you are allowed to join or start a Clan. § It costs 1,000 Gold to start a clan. § The Clan Tag provides a simple way to search for clans. § Clans can have up to 50 members. § You can make Friendly Battles in a clan. § In a clan, you are able to share replays from both your own battle log andTV Royale. Donations and Requests § While in a Clan, you are able to donate and request cards to clanmates. § You can request every 8 hours for cards of your choosing. You are allowed to request for any Common or Rare card you have unlocked. § You will recive 1 XP and 5 Gold for each Common card donated or 10 XP and 50 Gold or each Rare card donated. § Clan-wide donations are reset on a weekly basis. Clan Score § The clan score is calculated using the following weighting: Clan Settings § Clan Leaders can choose between three settings for "type of clan" when starting, which can also be changed later: § Open: Anyone can join, provided they have the minimum amount of Trophies required. § Invite Only: Players can request to join (provided they have the minimum number of trophies) and anyone invited can join regardless of the trophy limit. Clan Elders, Co-Leaders and Leaders have the position of power to decline requests. § Closed: The Clan does not accept new people joining, unless they are invited. § The Clan Name is set at the Clan's creation, and cannot be changed later. § The Clan Badge can be set and changed to your desired design whenever you want. § Leaders, and Co-leaders (see below) can change Clan Settings, included required Trophy level and Clan location. § It is important to note that clanmates will NOT be kicked as a result of not having the minimum amount of Trophies. Clan Roles § There are four different roles within a Clan: Member, Elder, Co-Leader and Leader. § Members have no special privileges within a Clan. They cannot kick or promote, nor change the Clan Settings. § This is the default role when you join a clan. § Members can be promoted three times: § Elders are the first level of promotion. They are able to kick members once every 20 minutes and invite or accept players to the Clan, but are not able to change the Clan Settings. § Co-Leaders are the second level of promotion. They can kick members and elders, recruit/accept players, and are able to change the Clan Settings. § The Leader is, for the most part, the player who created a Clan, however they can demote themselves while promoting someone else to the role of Leader. They have the same privileges as Co-leaders, however, the Leader is the only player in the Clan who can kick and demote everyone, no matter the player's role. § Transferring leadership of a clan will demote yourself to Co-Leader, and your desired player will take the Leader role. Daily Donation Limit § The Daily Donation Limit is a restriction which prevents the player from donating a virtually infinite amount of cards per day, which in turn prevents the player from earning large amounts of Gold and Experienceper day. The Daily Donation Limit limits each player to donate 60 cards a day (Your donation limit is increased along with your request and donation to other players as you reach higher arenas. For example, if you are in Royal Arena, you can donate 6 commons or 1 rare to each person's request or you can request 30 commons or 3 rares and your donations limit will be increased to 180 cards a day) § As a result of this, a player can only earn a maximum of 300 Gold and 60 Experience from donating cards per day. § Donating a Common Card counts as 1 card to this limit, and donating a Rare Card counts as 10 cards to this limit. § The Daily Donation Limit, as its name suggests, resets daily. Friendly Battle § Friendly Battles are a feature that allow you to battle someone within your Clan. § To start a Friendly Battle, simply tap on the orange "Friendly Battle" button on the top-right of the Clan screen. You will be prompted to leave a message before sending the request for the Friendly Battle. § Once you have left a message, your request for the Friendly Battle will appear in the Clan Chat. You can cancel this request anytime before another player accepts the request. Once another player accepts this request, the battle immediately starts. § While your request for Friendly Battle is active, you cannot change between screens (i.e. you cannot enter the Shop, Cards, Battle and TV Royale screens). § If you are not participating in a Friendly Battle, you can watch one live by clicking on the "Spectate" button on the Friendly Battle message that will appear on the screen during a Friendly Battle. § Once watching, it is similar to watching a replay in appearance except there is a number next to an eye that shows how many people are watching. You can also cheer for a player by clicking on a confetti button on their side of the screen that will make a small amount of confetti appear there. § A special set of rules, known as "Tournament Rules", apply to Friendly Battles. They are as follows: § King Level is capped at level 9 § Common cards are capped at level 9 § Rare cards are capped at level 7 § Epic cards are capped at level 4 § Legendary cards are capped at level 1 § Sudden Death, or Overtime, lasts for 3 minutes instead of 1. § At the end of the battle, the results of the Friendly Battle are posted in the Clan Chat. § Friendly Battles will not change your Trophy count, will not award the winner with a Chest, or earn Crowns to open Crown Chests.